Birthday Bash!
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: Since its my birthday, I created this. Its for everyone out there! I do not own "Tu Y Yo" or any of the characters used in this songfic. R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!


Birthday Bash!

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everybody! What's up? DJ here, and I'm very sorry for the late postings. Been kinda of a lazy writer, so no excuse there. I will promise, however, to update all of my stories as soon as possible!

Darien: Today is DJ's birthday, and he's twenty-four years of age. He may be that age, but he sure doesn't look or act like it.

DJ: Got that right! This songfic I got from my friend Sayian Moon Goddess, who played it to me when I visited her last year in her hometown. It's called "Tu Y Yo" by Thalia and believe me, it is kickin! Very much worth hearing! Anyways, this is also dedicated to my friends all over the world and here.

I do not own "Tu Y Yo" by Thalia, nor the English version of it. Now, on with the songfic!)

It was March 8th, 2008. The moonlight that hit Monster Island was big and beautiful, a pale blue that lit up the sky. But wait, something is amiss here. The monsters that inhabited the island, including the King of the Monsters himself, Godzilla, was nowhere to be seen. They were not in their usual areas, and all was just eerily quiet. The Pokémon, dinosaurs, and even the busty and beautiful Amazons who lived on the large abode were nowhere to be found.

The wind rustled some of the tropical leaves that were in the western sector of the island, but if one could hear well enough, they could have heard a faint, hot beat coming from the center of the island. Suddenly, two beings flashed into existence on the beach! One of them was nineteen years of age, having golden blonde hair and fair tan skin. Her eyes were light brown, and having a build like that of a budding karate user. She was about 5'8, and having an aura of confidence.

Her companion was somewhat smaller, but by no less intimidating. He had a wicker-flame style of hair, jet black in color, and wore ninja-type wear. He had ruby-colored eyes, a white bandana covering his forehead and had an air of confidence and seriousness that always seemed to be about. "This is the place? I had come to expect something more… festive. Especially from the person we both know." he stated.

The girl smirked and replied, "Come on, Hiei-koi. You know DJ; he's probably having the party in the Underground Mansion. Let's go before he starts to send out a search party or something like that." Yes, the male was none other then Hiei from the dimension _YuYu Hakusho_. His companion went over to a small empty shack that was nearby, it labeled _Slowking's Beach Diner_, and pressed a seashell that was on the counter. In a few seconds, a blue swirling portal materialized by the shack.

"I bet he would do something like that, Sayian Moon Goddess. We are an hour late, after all." Hiei said. The girl, now known as Saiyan Moon Goddess, or SMG for short, simply smirked and stepped through the portal. Hiei followed, thinking that this was all just a big waste of time.

No sooner did they enter the portal, that they found themselves on the other side. It was a party, in every sense of the word! They were in a large living room, one that could easily fit the entire continent of Africa. Many characters, some they did know and others not, were having fun and just playing around. The duo made their way across the floor and spotted Yugi Motou, talking with Tiger from _Saber Marionette J_ and Robin from _One Piece_.

"Hey SMG-chan, Hiei! You finally came!" Yugi exclaimed in joy as he went over and hugged the girl. SMG hugged back, very much glad to see her small friend. "This party has just been kicking! APiekoss and Linkin-Phoenix almost duked it out a little earlier, but Téa and Keara managed to cool them down. Unmei and Sword Master are the DJ's tonight, and so far the party is just becoming hot!"

Hiei inquired, "Is Naruto and the others here?" Yugi answered that they were, along with the characters from their own respective worlds. The little teen explained that it was difficult, given that characters from nearly 500,000 different dimensions and universes were there. The group was slightly surprised when Aang rode in on his wind ball, being chased by a slightly pissed off Speedy Serviche from _Samurai Pizza Cats_ and Bronx from _Gargoyles_.

SMG asked, "By the way, where is the guest of honor? DJ should be here, right?" Tiger answered that no one knew where he was, his partner Darien Shields saying that it was going to be a surprise. The girls chuckled; knowing that anything DJ did was going to be wacky and big. Hiei sighed and left, going to see if he could find a place of peace and quiet. Although, the odds were slim given the events and all.

Nearby, Eric Genryusai was up against Mario the World Champion in a Formula 1 race that was in one of the rooms nearby. David Breslow, R.G Wolfblade, and Jocasta were playing on he Nintendo Wii against K.C. Whitestar, Izzy, and Washu. Food was being served up in ample proportions, drinks too, and none took advantage of it like Monkey D. Luffy, Goku, Vegeta, and Chouji. The party lasted for about 4 hours straight, until at 9:00 p.m., DJ finally came on the scene!

He was wearing a black Godzilla t-shirt, black jean shorts, white sneakers, and having an air of wild antics around him. He smiled big time as he took the mic and went out on the center floor. "Hey everybody! Thank you for coming to my b-day! I'm twenty-four years old, but I sure don't look like it! Feel like it, either!" he exclaimed, which got a little chuckle out of everyone including the villains. "Now, I like to finish this party up by putting on a special song! This is for everyone out that who has supported me, and also been by my side for a long while. Unmei, Sword Master… PUMP IT UP!!!"

Unmei and Sword Master gave him the thumbs-up and turned on the music. The speakers blasted loud and DJ started to dance to the beat. As he danced, he was joined by Keara and SMG, although SMG did it with some reluctance. The song was _Tu Y Yo_ by Thalia, the lyrics in English.

* * *

_**[Verse One: **_

Guess the stars, so lined  
And I got it together  
Who would've thought?  
I've known, that there'll be a forever  
It wasn't in my plans  
To fall in love so deeply  
'Til I've found someone  
Who got me so completely  
From the time we met  
I knew I was in trouble  
My head is spinning fast  
I started seeing double  
Swept me off my feet  
You're just trying to read me  
And I ain't that kind of girl  
To give it up that easy

* * *

As the party really kicked up, many couples and pairings came in on the floor. Of course, Marlene danced with Hiei while Keara and APiekoss danced with Atemu and Mai respectively. Linkin-Phoenix and Téa burnt the dance floor with their hot steps, and Mario danced with Officer Jenny and Joy. DJ and Panther were showing their moves to the crowd, which wasn't that half bad. Luffy and Robin showed some nice dance moves as well.

* * *

_**[Bridge 1: **_

You know when I just want to be left alone  
The only love to give me my space  
Cuz I am someone who's holding my own  
That doesn't make you afraid

* * *

Unmei and Sword Master were joined by Krillin and Michelangelo from _TMNT_, both doing their thing on at the DJ Station. Shadow the Hedgehog and Hiei looked down from above with all the other brooders, including Sasuke and Danzo. Some of the angst-characters had sticks up their asses, making everyone wonder on how they even sat down metaphorically speaking. It was a surprise to them to see that some of their enemies were having a good time on the dance floor.

* * *

_**[Chorus: **_

Tu y Yo, nobody thought we'd make it  
Tu y Yo, completely underrated  
Said we wouldn't last  
We kicked them in the ass  
Cuz, what we are is strong,  
And that's our statement  
I never knew love before  
Now you're the one who keeps me coming back for more

* * *

DJ looked on as he danced at all his friends who had arrived to wish him a Happy Birthday. He smiled and thought 'The song is right about one thing, though. Some say our friendships wouldn't last, but went and kicked them all in the ass! Hehehe… we are strong, and surprisingly, so am I.' The feeling kept with him, even as he did some crazy and wacky moves that caught the attention of some of the dancers and onlookers.

* * *

_**[Verse Two: **_

I got a man, a friend, a believer to the end  
And when we touch, a mess  
Cuz you're the hardest thing I've ever known to Rome  
The planet love was averaged  
'Til you came alone, and 'oh' let me have it  
Now my world has changed  
And only for the better  
No more looking back,  
Just finally found the center  
You're a dream come true, that everyone imagines  
I'm the lucky zone, that hadn't really happened

* * *

As the song started to pick up in beat and strength, the rest of the guests really got into the act. Among them was Aang and Ryoko, both performing amazing acrobatic feats. Zuko and Lee really started to heat things up on their own, and also Jason and Tommy from _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_ demonstrated their moves via martial arts. R.G and his sister were busting out some good moves as well, Mokuba being R.G.'s sister partner.

* * *

_**[Bridge 2: **_

You can finish my sentence for me  
You know me inside and outside so well  
If anyone thinks we're not meant to be  
We're gonna give them some hell

* * *

Danny Phantom was there too, with his girlfriends Samantha Mason and Valerie Gray. Inuyasha and Kagome were at one of the tables chowing down, the hanyou kinda afraid of not being able to dance and all. Darien kicked it off with his main squeeze, Rei. Serena was with Seto Kaiba, and Heero was in a corner with Reena. The characters and villains were all having a blast, and the monsters (which were shrunk down to human size) were partying down too.

* * *

_**[Chorus: **_

Tu y Yo, nobody thought we'd make it  
Tu y Yo, completely underrated  
Said we wouldn't last  
We kicked them in the ass  
Cuz, what we are is strong,  
And that's our statement  
I never knew love before  
Now you're the one who keeps me coming back for more

[repeat chorus 2x

* * *

As the song started to reach its crescendo, DJ did a fast and crazy spinning technique on the dance floor. He then propelled himself forward like a cannonball and landed in the arms of one of the busty Amazons. He grinned at her, gave a quick peck on her lips, and leaped away before she could retaliate. The angry vein on her forehead gave it away for him to leap back. He landed next to SMG and Keara, giving them a kiss before leaping away, laughing merrily. He was just having a good time, and couldn't contain himself! He landed next to Diamond, Keara's trusted friend, and gave her a hug before leaping away.

* * *

_**Nobody thought we know how to last now  
Said we couldn't make it  
Tell me who's mistaken  
Movin' on, take me on, I am strong, prove you're wrong  
You're a fool for saying 'Alejeula'  
I never knew love before  
Now you're the one who keeps me coming back for more

* * *

**_

As the music and lyrics started to come to a close, DJ shouted out as he was at the highest point "ITS GOOD TO BE TWENTY-FOUR, BABY!!!" He then leaped off and started to do some basic, but impressive aerial acrobatic moves. He landed directly on Omega Shenron's spines, but didn't get pierced. Rather, he did a handstand with his palms covered in energy to cushion the landing. He leaped off with a twist and landed in the middle of the floor. He shouted out "DJ RODRIGUEZ, STILL ALIVE AND KICKING BABY!!!"

* * *

_**[Chorus: **_

Nobody thought we'd make it  
Tu y Yo, completely underrated  
Said we wouldn't last  
We kicked them in the a  
Cuz, what we are is strong,  
And that's our statement  
I never knew love before  
Now you're the one who keeps me coming back for more

* * *

As the song started to die down, he gestured for everyone to come together. As they did, a lot of cameras floated up and moved to try and capture everyone within the room. Darien stated, "Okay everyone! On the count of three, yell out 'Monster Island!'. Ready? One… two… three!" Everyone shouted that, and the room was now filled with flashing lights and mechanical whirring. DJ wanted to make damn sure that he got everyone in it, because to him, this was a birthday party to remember for all time.

(Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did! This goes out to all of my friends and fans out there in the fanfiction world! You all rule!

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


End file.
